Christmas Time Is The Weirdest Time Of The Year
by KiaraIvy
Summary: I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to come back. Summary inside. Rated M for later chaptes. Not going to wait for reviews to post new chapters. RobinXooc
1. And its back to the mansion we go!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took my so long to get back from my surgery...even though that was in 7th grade, and I'm not in 9th...weird. Well lets just say stuff has happened. But now I'm back and have a story plot that I think you will all like. I'm going to try and write as much as I can this week, but I've got a project due soon...I should probally work on that...nahhhhhhh. Well hope you guys like the first chapter! **

**P.S. It might take me a long time to think of stuff, because I'm watching The Gaurdian...Its such a good movie!!! **

**Oh, and no I do not own the titans I just own my character. Nami! Whoo! **

**Summary: When the titans go to Wayne mansion for a huge christmas party with all the villans, they meet a girl that, just like Robin, has become Batman's sidekick. But theres something very familer about her, yet weird. Is she somehow connected to Robin? And whats up with the freaky friends, and bad attitude?**

**Enjoy! And please R&R!**

Chapter 1: And its back to the mansion we go!

Robins Point of View

We had just gotten back from a big battle with slade, and I had managed to grab his mack, and see his face. But then again I had seen it before, but it was only bones back then. While we were there, I had found a very interesting file. It was a file that Slade had made on possible apprentices. (AHHH!! SAD PART OF MOVIE!! sorry..lol...Oo He died, why did he have to die!!!! Ok sorry about that, I'll continue the story now.) One of the most interesting ones was on a girl who lived in gotham. I was just about to read the girls address and flip to her picture when the alarm went off. I could hear all the other titans doors opens. I closed the foulder angrily, and then ran to the commons. When I got there I saw Best Boy standing infront of the couch with a smile on his face holding a letter and a peice of paper. Cyborg was holding Raven back from tackling the changling, he had probally interupted her meditation. Starfire flooted over to me with a smile on her face.

"Happy news friend Robin." She said happily.

"What is it Starfire?" I asked.

"We have been invited to the celebrating of the holiday at your previous living place." She said happily. I walked over to Best Boy and grabed the peice of paper from him.

"Dude! I was reading that!" He yelled. He couldn't say anything more, because a strip of black matter in the form of tape covered his mouth. I silently thanked Raven, who had luckily calmed down.

Cyborg looked over my shoulder as I read the peice of paper, Alfred had hand written it, "Dear titans, you have all been invited by Master Wayne to his annual Christmas Party. He wishes to apolagize for not inviting you to his previous partys, but sertin circumstances made him wish to invite you this year. This year he will not only be hosting the higher class members of Gotham and other citys, but also the hero's of citys. Please respond via phone call as soon as possible. Signed Alfred, Bruse, and..." I paused. "Who the heck is this?"

Raven grabed the paper, and looked at the last name on the list of the three names that were signed on the peice of paper. "Nami? Hmmm...are you sure you've never heard of her before?"

"Never." I said.

"Well I say we go. This means you better call Robin." Cyborg said.

"I guess your right." I said, and grabed my communicator. I opened it and put the number for my old home into the phone pad that pulled out of it. A few minutes later Bruce appeared on the screen.

"Nami I told you not to use the matches on the-" Before he could finish there was the sound of a explosion. Bruce sighed and looked at the screen. "Hello, oh Robin."

"Hey Bruce, what was that?" I asked.

"Just my new side kick. Ah, one sec." Bruce dissapeared you could hear noise in the background. "No don't touch that alfred, you'll die. Nami leave that alone!" The sound of a struggle came for a few minutes, and the sound of a door being slamed, and some locks being locked could be heard faintly. Then Bruce came back on the screen smoothing his hair.

"Seems like your new side kick is more troublesome then I was." Robin said with a smerk.

Bruce gave a small laugh and said, "You two are about even. So did you deside if your team and you are going to come to the party?"

"Yes, and we will. When is it?" Beast Boy said after he had appeared over my shoulder. I new Raven had gone to her room already, Starfire was on my left side, and Cyborg was above me.

Bruce smiled a little and said, "Well its in two days. I was hopeing that you guys would come in the morning so that we could spend some time today."

"Well be there." Cyborg said happily. I knew he just wanted to see all of Bruce's cars and techonology.

"Good. Ah, I've got to go. Nami don't light your door on fire!" Bruce yelled. Then the communicator screen went black.

"This Nami gives me the 'creepys'." Starfire said.

"All right guys. Pack up its gana take us a day to get there, and we still have to get someone to watch over the city. And someone tell Raven!" I said.

**All right, sorry its so short, I'll try to make the chapter longer next time.**

**In the next chapter: The Titans get to the mansion, but Bruce is out. But other people are there setting up and this 'Nami' has some company. Also she's extra cold toward Robin. Why? Will Robin be able to figure out why this girl hates him so much? And whats up with that the new superhero's? **

**Well please review! I'm not going to put up the next chapter till I get at least 3 reviews.**

**Hope you guys injoyed it!**

_**Journy**_


	2. The Morning of The Party

**Ok guys, your lucky that I'm not going to wait for reviews. I'm just going to post chapters whenever I can. Now lets not wast anytime! Oh, and don't worry, I'm not watching any movie so I wont interupt your reading. lol.**

**Enjoy! **

**IMPORTANT: I've decided not to put in Nami's friends. It would get way to complicated.**

**Don't own the titans, just own Nami. If you can't tell she's a pyro, Just like me. **

**Summary: The Titans arrive at the mansion, but Bruce is out. But other people are there setting up and so is this 'Nami'. Also she's extra cold toward Robin. Why? Will Robin be able to figure out why this girl hates him so much?**

**Well please review! I'm not going to put up the next chapter till I get at least 3 reviews.**

**Hope you guys injoyed it!**

Chapter 2: The Morning of The Party

It had been a day since the group had gotten the invitation for Bruce's christmas party, and also a day since Robin had found out about Bruce's new side kick. To Robin's suprise it was a girl. He had thought that is Bruce did get another side kick it would have been a boy. But then again he had had Batgirl as a side kick. It was the morning of the party and Robin and the others were packing some things and getting the outfits that they had bought ready. When everyone was finally ready they were an hour late, so Robin had Raven teleport them to the mansion.

"Dude's I'm never gana get used to that." Beast boy complained as they appeared infront of the mansion.

"Shut up BB." Cyborg said. He was the only one who had woken up on time, which had been very early, so he was cranky.

"Ok guys, please be on your best behavior. And don't break anything." Robin said, and then knocked on the door.

A skinny man around Cyborgs hight and grey hair opened the door. "Master D- I mean Master Greyson. Good to see you again." Alfred said as they walk into the house.

"Thanks for using my last name Alfred."  
"No problem Master Greyson. If you'll excuse me I have to help the staff with the party. Your remember where your room is don't you?"

"Yep, and where the guest bedrooms are too."

"Just don't go into the room at the end of the hallway to the right." alfred called as he walked away.

"Got it." Robin yelled back. "Come on guys." The Titans then grabed there stuff and went up the staircase to the hallway where all the bedrooms were. The Titans all picked there rooms as Robin headed to his old one. When he opened the door it was just how he had left it. Nothing had been moved, it had only been dusted and vacumed by Alfred every other day. He knew Alfred always kept his room clean in the hopes that he would once again sleep in it.

"Friend Robin, the others and I wish to see the rest of the 'big house of living'." Starfire said.

"All right Star." Robin said as he closed his now empty suitcase and slid it under the bed. Then both him and Star walked down the stairs to where the other Titans were.

"Well I'm heading to the garage." Cyborg said happily. Alfred probally had brought him a cup of coffee.

"I'm heading to the greenhouse. Alfred said that they just got some new animals!" BB said happily.

"I'm heading to the library. Alfred said that Bruce just got some new poetry books." Raven said monotonly, but Robin knew she was happy at the fact of getting away from the titans, eeven though she did that every day, and reading in a big library.

"I'm going go and help with the 'decorating'." Starfire said. That wasn't a suprise.

"All right team, but keep your communicators with you and try not to get lost." Robin said.

"What did you get lost when you first got here?" BB teased.

"Just go." Robin grumbled. They all left, and somehow all knew where they were all going. Robin turned and headed for the training room. When he got to the hallway where the training room was he could here the faint sound of Gomez's 'How We Operate'. He didn't know anyone who trained while listening to that kind of music. When Robin got to the training room he could see that the door was opened a little. As he peaked through the crack he saw someone he had never seen before. A girl stood in the middle of the room kicking and punching a punching bag. She wore short red shorts, a black tank top, no shoes, and she had her dark, almost black, brown hair in a high poneytail. But what caught his attention the most was her eyes. They were light blue and a emerald green mixed together. The girl stopped breathing hard. She walked out of Robins sight, but soon he would know where she had went. This was because the door swung open and the girl stood there with a towal around her neck and a water bottle in her right hand. Robin had been so suprised that he had fallen down. The girl raised a perfictly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice had just a little bit more feeling to it then Raven's...but only a little. Robin stood up and brushed himself off. It wasn't suprising that she didn't know who he was. The Titans had changed into city clothes before they had left, and Robin of cource had taken of his mask, but had put sunglasses on instead. The Titans had sighed at this.

"My names Robin."

"Oh yeah, traffic light." The girl said as she turned around and walked back into the training room.

"What did you just call me?" Robin asked fallowing her.

"Traffic light." The girl staighted taking a sip of water.

Robin silently glared at her for a few seconds before saying, "Who are you?"

The girl turned to look at him. "Nami." She said.

"..." Robin was silent for a few seconds. The fact that this girl was Batman's new side kick, and had such a crappy attitude was confusing to Robin.

Nami walked up to him, what he didn't realize till he ran into it, was that he was pined against a wall. "Listen." Nami said looking at him. "You cute and all, but stay out of my way. Or I'll have to take care of you myself." She whispured the last part into his ear. It caused a chill to go up and down his spine.

Robin raised a eyebrow at her. "That doesn't sound very heroic."

Nami smirked. "I may be that Batgeek's side kick, and it wasn't my choice by the way, but I'm far from being your innocent super hero." Nami was really close to Robin now.

Close enough for a...'No Robin! Get your mind out of the gutter! Even though her body is- No! No! No!' Robin thought.

Nami gave a small laugh. "You know, its really fun being a empath. Its fun knowing just how much people want you." Nami said as her body pressed agains Robins. Robin gave a small gulp. "What? Can't controle yourself?" Nami said smiling evily.

"Nami, you down here?" A voice called. Bruce was back.

Nami looked at Robin and then did something he never thought she would do. She licked his neck. She then put her fingure to her lips.. Then Nami walked over to the door and stuck her head into the hallway. "Over here Bruce. Me and your old side kick were just having a little chat." She called.

"I swear Nami if he's hurt..."Bruce said. Robin could tell he was close, even though he couldn't say anything because he was in shock still from the lick to the neck.

"Aw, come on Bruce you can trust me can't you." Nami said as Bruce walked in.

Robin smiled and walked over to shake Bruce's hand. But Bruce pulled Robin close and inspected him. "Did she hurt you?" He asked.

"..no.." Robin said trying to sound annoyed by Bruce.

"Ok, Nami go help Alfred set up the teen party room." Bruce said.

"Aye aye captin." Nami then dissapeared in a swirl of flames.

"Teen party room?" Robin asked.

"Nami's idea. She really couldn't handle my party. Her party is actually kind of fun." Bruce said with a laugh. Robin laughed with him. The two trained and talked for about 4 hours, but Robin still could not forget about his first incounter with Nami. What was her deal? Next time he saw her he would be the one leading the game.

**Wow! OO Since when did Robin get so daring? Well yeah, Nami has fire powers for those people who havn't figured it out yet. Ok next chapter description!!**

**Chapter 3: Its finaly time for the party! Robin and the gang decide to head over to the teen party. Robin decides its time for some payback, but will his payback go a little to far? Find out next time!!**

**Later!**

_**Journy**_


	3. The mishap Before the big bash

**Ok guys, here's the third chapter for you. I'm going to start off from Nami's point of view for once. It's diffrent ok? I'm going to go out of her point of view later, don't worry. Oh and you'll figure out why Nami hates Robin so much in the first paragraph. I thinks its a good reason, don't you?**

**Well enjoy. Sorry it took me a while to get this up, but the site had traffic or something? I couldn't get on. Anyway. Here you guys go.**

**Chapter 3: The Mishap: Before the big bash**

Nami's Point Of View

"Hm...what to wear." I spoke to myself as I stared into my closet of clothes that I would only use for clubbing. I always have just put my clothes that I wear to the teen party under the stupid ball gowns Bruce makes me wear. God those things itch. "Let's see, what will help me win the game with the trafficlight, and torture him to?" I wondered. 'That bird brain is stupid and annoying and Bruce never stopped talking about him, and how he would never have another apprentice like him. Psh. Yippe damn do. I don't want to hear about him anymore, so I'm gana make him seem like any other stupid hormon driven teenage boy. Then well see just how high and mighty he is about the boy blunder then.' I smiled as I grabed the outfit that I knew showed of my womenly features the most and put it on. It was a green dress that went down to my thighs, was very very thin, and was spighetty straped. Since my evening gown was long I decided to wear a pair of black boots that only went up to the middle of my lower leg ((I know its not the thigh, but I'm writting this part at midnight on a school night ok! --ZzZz))and had three silver buckles on the outer side. Then I walked over to the black evening gown that I had promised Bruce I would wear, and slipped that on as well. I walked over to my mirror and took a look at myself. I had once again tied my hair up into a poneytail. It was alwease in a poneytail...

"Hm...I think I'll put it down this time." I said. I walked into my bathroom and pulled the poney out of my hair. then I brushed it out and used my fire powers to heat up the curling iorn. When I thought it was heated enough I started to curl my hair. When I was done, I thought that I looked better with my hair down then with it up. I smiled and then walked out of my room just in time to run into traffic light himself. And I don't mean that we walked out of our rooms at the same time, I mean that we literally ran into eachother. 'Great...' I thought. "Your head is on my chest." I stated angrily.Robin got up as fast as he could. At least I think it was him. A boy with the same features stood infront of me. He wore a tux had robins hair, but wore nothing that covered his eyes. I finally saw them for the first time, a ver very light yet soft blue. 'Stop it Nami!' I thought. 'The last time you started to think about someone that way it happened.'

"Sorry about that Nami." Robin said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"You two ok?" Bruce asked.

Out of Namis Point Of View ((I know, she's bad ass. lol))

"Were fine Bruce." Robin said.

"Nami, why don't you show Robin the way to the teen party so he can come there later." Bruce stated. It was and order not a question.

"Fine." Nami stated and started to walk down the main staircase which was right outside her room. Bruce nodded and Robin fallowed. Soon the two were walking down a hallway far away from the main ball room, to a smaller ball room. When Nami opened a pair of doors Robin almost gasped. No one was in the room so Nami had shut the door, locked it, and pinned Robin to the ground. "Listen." She said. "You know how I said stay out of my way?" Robin nodded. "Well you better, because if you ruin my party, I'll kill you." Nami was so close to Robin he just couldn't help himself from trying to beat her at her own 'game'. He pushed Nami to the ground and pinned her rams above her head. Then when he knew she would not be able to use her hands as wepons he kissed her. He knew that if she truly wanted him to get off her she would use her fire powers to throw him accross the room. His kiss was rough and hard yet not forcful. Nami knew she had a choice, but still kissed him back. It just seemed right. The two teens toungs started to dance together, but what they didn't know was that Alfred had a key to the extra ball room, actually he had a key to every room, and had come to drop stuff of. They soon heard a cough. Robin was off top of Nami faster than you could say 'uh'. Nami sat up and started to fix the bottom of her dress which Robins hands had started to move up.

"Hello Alfred." Robin said licking his lips trying to find any trace of Nami. Nami on the other hand didn't say anything, she just walked out, but when she passed Alfred she saw Bruce with another bag.

"Hold it right there Nami." Bruce said. He walked over to Robin and handed him the bag. Then Bruce walked back over to Nami and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his study. Robin and Alfred set there bags down as fast as they could and ran to the door of Bruces office to listen to him and Nami's conversation.

"What do you think your doing?!?!" Bruce yelled. "Do you not remember the last time that happened with a boy in this house?"

"I think its impedid in my mind!" Nami yelled.

"Then why?!" Bruce yelled even louder. "Do you want to have another miscarige?!?" There was silence from the other side. The last thing that Bruce had said repeated in Robins mind. When he looked up at Alfred, Alfred looked as if he already knew...he probally did.

"It wasn't my fult!" Robin knew she was crying, and he also knew that when Bruce got mad he wouldn't stop just because there were water works.

"You know it was! You let him do that to you! You knew he was Slades son! You didn't tell anyone he was abusing you or that you were pregnant!"

**I think I'm gana leave it off there. I know you all love me for doing that. Well I'm off to write the other chapter. Oh, and don't worry Nami and Robin do actually get to gether get to gether. But...me being me I have to ruin things, things go down and happen that are deffinatly wrong. Later! **

_**Journy**_


	4. Authors note IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note**

Hey guys sorry its taking me so long to write the next chapter, but I've got alot of school stuff...I should actually be doing my homework for me. And I also have a little bit of writers block. I'm going to try to get it up as fast as I can.

Thanks for your guys patients.


End file.
